Quiero un Unicornio
by PauuFu
Summary: Rosie sorprende a su padre con una petición algo extraña.


_**Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "Fictober!" del foro Soy sherlocked.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Un poco de Johnlock**_

* * *

Rosie miró a su padre reír sin comprender el porqué. Ella salo se acercó para buscar un unicornio y el rubio se encontró una reina como loco. La pequeña analizó lo que había dicho, intentando saber si era que se había equivocado al decir alguna palabra, pero no, todo perfecto.

Por su parte, John reía aliviado. Adoraba a su hija, pero a veces fantaseaba con la posibilidad de no haber tenido la influencia constante de Sherlock en su vida. La chica nunca le había pedido nada que pudiera calificar normal para una niña de 7 años. Su carta para Santa siempre iba repleta de nombres de químicos no tan tóxicos y tubos de ensayo. Por eso, solo Rosie fue a tomar su siesta, le avisó a la señora Hudson y salió a comprar.

Quizá debió haber ido con su hija, porque la juguetería había miles de unicornios. Peluches, muñecos, y hasta figuras supuestamente coleccionables que costaban casi la mitad de su sueldo. No sabía cual era el problema de la exigencia niña, por lo que se fijó en los padres de él hijas. Pasó un largo rato observando, intentando saber que era lo que más se llevaban. Resultó ser un unicornio de peluche que parecía estar de moda. Al apretarle la panza cantaba una canción que ha John le causó gracia a pesar de no entenderla mucho. Sin mirar el precio por sabía que se arrepentiría, pagó con su tarjeta y volvió a casa, quería que Rosie viera su unicornio al despertar.

Pero contrario a todo lo que creyó y fantaseó, la niña, en vez besarle y saltar de felicidad mientras que la decía que era el mejor padre del mundo, frunció el ceño mientras que miraba como intentado averiguar si hablaba en serio. Al parecer lo que descubrió no le agradó mucho, porque apretó los labios y frunció aún más el entrecejo. Tomó la mano de su padre y tiró de él hasta sentarlo en su sillón, y luego después de una sentencia de su tío Sherlock. John la observó divertido mientras la pequeña luchaba por subirse. Ya completamente acomodada, junto a la yema de sus dedos y apoyó su mentón en estos, un gesto totalmente imitado de Sherlock.

-Papá -empezó, mirándolo seriamente. John no sabía si asustarse o reír-, debemos hablar. Se que ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, pero es momento de que afrontes y la realidad -El rubio no entendía nada, pero dejar pasar a su hija seguir con su discurso. La pequeña se apoyó en el brazo del sofá para alcanzar el unicornio recién comprado-. Papá, esto ... No es un unicornio, es un juguete. Muy divertido, pero los juguetes no son de verdad.

John rió fuertemente. Quizá había hablado demasiado rápido. Su hija definitivamente no era como las otras niñas.

* * *

-No -fue la rotunda respuesta de Sherlock, que no se había dignado ni un levantar la vista del microscopio.

-Por favor, Sherlock. Nunca te pido nada. Ahora solo te pido que te disfraces de unicornio por UN día, luego el horizonte que se fue al cielo de los unicornios o algo así -el pelinegro le miró al fin.

-¿Por qué haría eso? -frunció el ceño.

-Porque te lo pido yo -tanteó mas en tono de pregunta, pero la cara del otro le dijo que ninguna era suficiente. Tu también quieres una Rosie tanto como yo. Sabes que nunca me ha pedido algo como esto.

-Porque es una chica inteligente, no necesitas estupideces como esas para divertirse.

-Bueno, quizá no hay mar tanto por ella. Me hace ilusión que me lo pidiera, no quiero decepcionarla. Por favor, Sherlock -los brazos cruzados del pelinegro le decidió que estaba lejos de acceder, comenzó rápidamente a pensar en cómo convencerlo.

El dinero no era una opción, Sherlock tenía el suficiente como para no recibir la paga por algunos casos. Los regalos tampoco, no parecía necesitar nada que no tuviera ya. Sherlock ya lo había hecho varias veces para pedir algo (generalmente, que se callara), pero de solo pensarlo, el rostro de John tomaba tonalidades rojas casi situación lo ameritaba.

Mientras se acercaba a Sherlock, se repetía una y otra vez que lo hacía por su hija, no porque quisiera hacer realmente. El otro le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no se movió de su lugar. La mirada penetrante ponía aún más nervioso a John, que ya envió su corazón con la velocidad, buscando el salirse del cuerpo.

Al llegar hasta Sherlock, se secó las sudadas manos en su pantalón, para luego llevarlas a las mejillas del otro, quien abrió ampliamente los ojos, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que los labios de John estuvieran sobre los suyos. Por su parte, John tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y dudaba que aquel toque de labios fuese un beso, en realida. Todos su cuerpo estaba tieso, al igual que sus labios, pero cuando sintió las manos de Sherlock en su cintura se permitió relajarse.

En menos de lo que decía su nombre, Sherlock ya había atrapado su labio inferior, demostrando que no era tan inexperto como se creía. A pesar de sus nervios y dudas, no pudo evitar responder con ganas. En ninguna de las situaciones anteriores había podido reaccionar, ya fuera por el shock o porque el contacto terminaba tan rápido como empezó. Se arrepentía totalmente por eso, porque aquél beso era simplemente glorioso.

Se separó abriendo los ojos aturdido, por un momento sin recordar porque había empezado todo aquello. No sabía cuando se habían pegado tanto, ni en que momento Sherlock se había levantado, haciéndole estar abrazado a él de puntitas.

—Por favor— susurró sobre sus labios, y supo, por el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Sherlock, que había logrado su objetivo.

Si un mes antes alguien le hubiera dicho que se encontraría besando a su compañero de piso mientras este vestía un esponjoso y suave disfraz de unicornio, probablemente le habría recomendado a su psicóloga. Pero ahora lo estaba haciendo aunque aun no sabía que significaba aquello. Pero no era el momento de pensarlo.

Faltaba poco para que Rosie despertara, por lo que se apresuró a empujar a Sherlock hasta el cuarto de la pequeña. Este frunció el ceño, demostrando con que aún no estaba muy feliz con aquella idea y se puso la cabeza. John luchó por no soltar una risa al caminar, aquel traje no debía ser cómodo. Comenzó a hacer el desayuno mientras bostezaba.

Un grito emocionado escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo, la habitación de su hija. Sonrió sabiendo que en unos segundos llegaría con los gritos a la cocina, los segundos eran valiosos, luego no podría estar en paz. Rosie entro a la cocina, pero no gritaba, eso extrañó a John, quien se giró para verla. La niña estaba sentada en su silla habitual, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión concentrada. Así permaneció por unos minutos, sin decir nada, hasta que el rubio decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Ya viste a tú unicornio? -preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, Rosie solo frunció aún más el ceño.

-Eso no es unicornio -John fingió mirarla confundido, mientras que por dentro solo maldecía su suerte.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No está en cuatro patas -el respondió como si fuera obvio-. Se supone que los unicornios son como los caballos.

¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Mis compañeras miran en la tele -John sonrió triunfante, ya sabía como zafarse

-¿No te ha dicho Sherlock que la tele es tonta? Preguntó La pequeña suavizó un poco su expresión, pero aún no decía nada- Si no recuerdo, también dijo lo mismo de tus compañeras por qué las haces caso?

Rosie no respondió, solo le dio una mascada a la tostada que John le había dejado en frente, pero el rubio sabía que había logrado disipar su duda. Minutos después Sherlock disfrazado entró a la cocina. El traje estaba más despejado y el cuerpo tambaleaba. Quien sabe que había hecho Rosie al ver que no parecía un unicornio.

-Entonces ¿si eres de verdad? -preguntó la pequeña con un extraño en los ojos. A John le dio mala espina. Sensación que se duplicó en la sonrisa, parecida a la de Sherlock, que Rosie el dirigió el supuesto unicornio después de que este asintiera- ¡El presumiré un tío Sherlock que él diseccionado un unicornio! ¡Bien que lo hay traído vivo, papá ¡así está fresco!

John entendió que estaba pasando luego de varios segundos, segundos en los que Rosie ya había salido tras el "animal" que había salido despedido, intentando quitarse la cabeza del disfraz, pero esta se había atorado. Rápidamente el rubio corrió persiguiendo a su hija, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Su hija no era como las otras, tenía gustos extraños para alguien de su edad, pero era su hija, y así la quería.


End file.
